Algo Llamado Amor
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Ella piensa que el no la soporta, El siente algo que no puede entender, cuando extrañas a tu persona importante y sientes algo dentro de ti sin saber porque, ese algo es llamado Amor. SasuSaku


**Hola como están espero que súper genial, bueno pues les traigo este one-shot que me quedo medio largo pero bueno no pude evitarlo, por otro lado espero que les agrade y me regalen sus opiniones plasmadas en un review, de antemano mil gracias por leer.**

_**Me regalan **__** un review onegai---- recuerdos**_

_Me regalan __ un review onegai__ ----- pensamientos_

Me regalan un review onegai ----- texto

---------------- Cambio de escena

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON, están avisados ok.**

"**Algo Llamado Amor"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_- Lo único que sabia era que me odiaba- suspiro tristemente- hace menos de un año volvió y no hace mas que ignorarme y tratarme como si solo fuera un estorbo en su vida, como si nunca hubiese contado mi existencia a su lado, mi vida es un vació, nunca trate de engañarme y fingir que lo había olvidado, después de todo no era verdad, mis amigos me creían alguien con mas carácter ahora, pero ciertamente la verdad era otra, por fuera parecía mas neutral pero por dentro mi corazón, mi alma y mis sentimientos decían lo contrario, me convertí de poco en poco en lo que soy ahora una persona importante, una ninja medico de elite pero en mi sigo teniendo a la niña sentimental y llorona que siempre odiaste Sasuke-kun- medito mientras camino por las calles desoladas y oscuras de Konoha._

- Entro en mi casa y veo son las 2 de la mañana, últimamente ya no me asombra siquiera no llegar a mi casa, el hospital ocupa todo mi tiempo y espacio, brindándome la oportunidad de no pensarte, es difícil no salir lastimada si de hecho ya no eres el mismo, si siempre estas rodeado de chicas lindas y a tu lado esta tu amiga la pelirroja, quien seguramente hoy ocupa un lugar que yo creí tener hace años aunque ahora que lo pienso quizás nunca fui digna para ti para poder merecerlo- me recuesto sobre el sofá, mientras las fuerzas me abandonan y me envían al paraíso de los sueños, esos sueños donde todo es distinto, donde puedo hablarte y me contestas donde no solo soy, un espacio vació-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Días después….**

- Últimamente vienen muchos pacientes no crees Sakura- comento Ino

- Pues si- respondió taciturna la pelirosa.

- Se puede saber que te pasa frentona estos últimos días te ves muy mal, no haz dormido bien, acaso te toca tan pesado con los encargos que te demanda Tsunade-sama- pregunto la rubia.

- Es solo que….-hizo una pausa- _pero es que ni yo misma lo se ciertamente ya!- se dice a si misma- no te engañes sola- le espeta una vocecita en su interior- pero es que no quiero saberlo-se repite-_

- Sakura- la rubia se acerca y le toca la frente, esta preocupada- estas enferma-

- Yo…- se desconcierta un instante- solo estoy cansada eso es todo cerda- sonríe sin ánimos pero tratando de que ella no se de cuenta o almenos deje la platica.

La chica de ojos azules solo la ve y decide cambiar el tema- y haz visto a Sasuke-kun últimamente- pregunta.

- No- su respuesta expresa desinterés, pero solo es una mascara.

- Yo si- manifestó la rubia- la otra noche lo vi con aquella chica rara, la de gafas y cabello feo- pasa su mirada en la ventana- aun me pregunto si tendrán algo- suspira- nunca creí que Sasuke-kun tuviera tan mal gusto- vuelve la vista a la chica de cabellos rosa- siempre pensé que si volvía no dudaría en casarse contigo- espera la reacción de la chica ojiverde.

- No se porque lo dices- seguía con su papel de no siento nada mas por el-lo único que siempre fui para el fue un estorbo-aunque no quisiera el tono de su vos parecía lastimado.

La rubia nada mas la siguió observando, se levanto de la silla donde estuvo sentada todo el tiempo y se dirigió a la puerta- espero que algún día me digas la verdad Sakura- la pelirosa la miro sorprendida- después de todo somos amigas- le sonrió para luego salir de allí cerrando la puerta-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Me han contado Sakura-chan- menciono el rubio de ojos azules frente a su amiga.

- No hagas tanto escándalo Naruto- le sonrió

- Pero Sakura-chan te han promovido al cuartel Anbu, no es genial, nos veremos mas seguido, con tu renombramiento y conocimiento medico eres mas importante que el teme de Sasuke y yo juntos Dattebayo- manifestó Naruto

-No es para tanto- argumento la ojiverde, volviendo la vista a los papeles situados en la mesita de su escritorio como momentos antes de que el chico del kyubi irrumpiera en su oficina.

- Como que no Dattebayo, esto hay que celebrarlo- ella se iba a negar ya que desde hacia tiempo prefería no salir ni frecuentar algunos lugares debido a circunstancias que bueno a circunstancias simplemente….pero en ese instante el rubio siguió hablando – Tu, Hinata-chan y yo vamos a salir ahora en la noche y no estoy preguntando si quieres o no Dattebayo- expreso antes de salir por la puerta.

- Genial- se dijo así misma.

- Como que nos tocara una buena sesión dolorosa esta noche cierto Sakura?- pregunto su inner pero ella se quedo en silencio.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Por la noche….**

- Jo! Pero que bueno esta el ambiente hoy- dijo animado un rubio de ojos azules que traía de la mano a una linda chica de cabellos oscuros y de ojos grises.

- Na…Naruto-kun tienes razón- expreso la linda chica.

- Yo lo veo igual que siempre- manifestó la pelirosa.

- No seas aguafiestas Sakura-chan- sonrió- es tu festejo.

_- Finge, Sakura sonríe, no parezcas lo que no quieres que se enteren-_ se dijo a si misma mientras sonreía- tienen razón, discúlpenme Naruto, Hinata- mientras ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Pasamos dentro del lugar y yo aun con mi sonrisa fingida, lo vi , estaba "El", rodeado de muchas chicas, con su cara de fastidio y con la pelirroja al lado sonriendo, parecería un play boy si no tuviera esa cara amargada y hasta podría decirse que disfrutaba de cualquier compañía femenina, Exceptuándome por supuesto, ya que muchas veces trate de hablarle y pasaba de mi como si no existiera.

Al instante que la pareja a mi lado se dio cuenta de su presencia, me miraron preocupados pero yo seguía allí con mi sonrisa y mi cara impasible, "el" se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia alzo una ceja como saludo a Naruto y a Hinata, cuando paso la vista hacia mi, su cara se lleno de ironía, molestia y al parecer odio, yo no lo comprendía pero aun así le pedí a los chicos que nos fuéramos a una mesa a celebrar, porque a eso fue que fuimos no!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La llegada de Sakura al cuartel Anbu, no fue muy tomada en cuenta ya que solo la recibieron de buena manera Naruto y Sai, a los demás les daba igual.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mes había pasado desde que Sakura fungía como medico encargado del cuartel, le tocaba que curar las heridas mas serias y los asuntos de gravedad, Sasuke ni una vez había querido ser atendido por ella, todo el tiempo parecía molesto por la presencia de la chica pelirosa cosa que no hacia mas que lastimar y arrugar el pobre corazón de esta, pero ella nunca demostró su dolor, se limitaba a sonreír y pedir que alguien mas lo atendiera.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Un día de esos…………………**

- Fea- le grito desde abajo.

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina que le habían otorgado revisando los archivos médicos de un equipo en particular cuando oyó su voz, sin querer sonrió y se levanto directo a la ventana, se asomo y vio a su amigo pisos abajo - Sai porque gritas- le pregunto ella también alzando la vos.

- Es que quería sorprenderte- el estaba con su habitual sonrisa en la cara.

Ella sonrió igual- Pues lo hiciste-su sonrisa se amplio- porque mejor no subes y me cuentas como te fue en la misión-

-Es que debo ir donde la Hokage-respondió, medito un momento y luego grito mas fuerte- Sakura Haruno quieres ir a comer conmigo-alzo tanto la vos que muchos curiosos salieron a ver que era ese escándalo, incluyéndolo a el.

Sakura se sonrojo un momento ya que habían muchos ojos mirándola extrañamente entre ellos, "el" que la miraba completamente molesto como si…..no eso era imposible, respiro hondo, sonrió y asintió- claro que si- le grito-

El moreno de las sonrisas, amplio la que traía en la cara y se despidió alzando la mano mientras se daba la vuelta- vengo por ti mas tarde- le grito antes de irse.

Al momento todos los espectadores se retiraron, menos el Uchiha quien le lanzaba miradas de odio o eso le parecía a la Haruno, se dio la vuelta para largarse de allí sin antes decir- ridículos hmp!- haciendo que ella solo bajara la cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Gracias Sai, la comida estuvo muy buena- sonrió ya que en su compañía se sentía a gusto.

- Sabes Sakura hay algo que quiero preguntarte- estaba serio, Sakura se sorprendió pero aparento tranquilidad.

- Dime- pidió mientras subían las escaleras hasta el piso de la oficina de Sakura.

-Sakura es que…. - expreso pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que sin saber porque la pelirosa se había deslizado y lo había tomado del cuello para no caerse.

Siempre había sido algo torpe y descuidada pero ese tropezón que dio no le dio tiempo a reaccionar bien y se agarro de lo primero que encontró ósea de su amigo Sai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke venia bajando las escaleras con la pelirroja colgada del cuello, se sentía incomodo, molesto y harto pero no hallaba la manera o mas bien no estaba de humor para decirle algo a la chica y que ella le saliera con una niñeria ridicula, cuando de pronto vio como Sakura estaba abrazando a Sai, abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego activar instantáneamente el sharingan safandose de la chica a su lado y caminando molesto hacia el suceso casi en frente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lo siento- se disculpo la pelirosa aun en los brazos del moreno, sonrió con una gotita en la cabeza al ver la cara de susto de su amigo la cual cambio y le regalo una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes – manifestó algo sonrojado por la posición en la que estaban, ella le iba a decir algo cuando de pronto …

- Hmp!-gruño el Uchiha pasando a su lado, mirándolos con asco y desprecio y mas aun a la pobre pelirosa, luego siguió su camino como si nada.

Sakura de hecho no entendía nada, ósea que cada día mas la odiaba pero ¿porque? Era lo que se preguntaba pero no hallaba respuesta.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Días después…………….**

- Hey baka- lo llamo

- Que quieres Ususratonkachi- alzo la vos enojado.

- Hey…hey …hey que mierda te pasa a ti dobe últimamente estas de peor humor que antes, mira que no tengo la culpa que….-pero mejor guardo silencio al ver la cara de pocos amigos que traía el Uchiha, volvió la vista a otro lado- hey no ese Sai-teme y …- abrió los ojos sorprendido- Sakura-chan- lo dijo tan exageradamente atontado que hizo que el Uchiha lo mirara extrañado a el y luego corroboro con sus ojos lo que el dobe había dicho.

Sasuke apretó el puño y sin saber porque se sintió completamente enojado, más de lo que ya estaba, y su enojo creciente aumentaba cada segundo al ver como el desgraciado ese tomaba de la mano a la pelirosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura venia de la torre de la Hokage cuando se encontró a Sai, el le dijo que la acompañaría a donde se dirigiera, ella sin querer se medio resbalo en algo y el gentilmente le tomo de la mano lo que ella agradeció con una sonrisa, pues su amigo era muy agradable, se sintió observada volvió la vista y miro al rubio escandaloso con cara desconcertada y a su lado al pelinegro que le robaba el sueño mirándola con odio, con el sharingan activado el cual al notar que ella lo estaba viendo se dio la vuelta y se largo de allí.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_- Que crees que le pase a Sasuke-kun- pregunto la pelirosa _

_- Puede que este celoso- le respondió su Inner._

_- No lo creo- suspiro- bueno pero eso ya no importa, hoy si tratare de olvidarlo- alego la chica._

_- Si tú lo dices- manifestó su Inner sin creérsela pero luego prosiguió- hablando de otra cosa le vas a ayudar a Sai- cuestiono._

_- Con la cerda- sonrió- si ellos merecen estar juntos._

Siguió sonriendo mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día había un solo revuelo en el cuartel Anbu ya que el mejor equipo que tenían llego completamente herido junto a su capitán que no estaba grave pero si traía heridas de cuidado.

El escuadrón medico comandado por la ex alumna de la Hokage se hizo presente, Sakura se dirigió a los mas graves mientras a los otros los atendían sus otros subordinados.

Estuvo casi toda la tarde curando a los heridos casi no le quedaba chacra y por un momento se dio un respiro ya todos estaban fuera de peligro se dirigió a la puerta para salir cuando una discusión llamo su atención.

El capitán del equipo Anbu herido que llego se negaba a ser atendido, se acerco y vio muy molesto al Pelinegro de apellido Uchiha sacarse de encima a los ninja médicos que intentaban curarle.

- Que sucede aquí- pregunto la chica pelirosa muy seria.

- Hmp!- el moreno la miro irónicamente- quiero que me atiendas tu-dijo simplemente y sin mas.

Sakura se puso nerviosa y sin querer un leve sonrojo mancho sus blancas mejillas, el nunca, jamás había permitido que ella lo tocara, ni que lo atendiera desde que había vuelto a la aldea pero ahora que estaba sucediendo.

Asintió y pidió que lo llevaran a su consultorio ya que allí había demasiado desorden y casi no había espacio libre para hacer su trabajo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo el camino hacia el consultorio de Sakura, trascendió en silencio, el Uchiha la veía de reojo de ves en cuando y ella seguía seria cosa que sin saber porque molesto al ex vengador.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la habitación, ella se dispuso a atenderlo, le pidió que se colocara en la camilla, mientras ella le daba la espalda y se adelantaba a pasar, de repente el la tomo del brazo bruscamente.

Ella sin volver la vista- Pasa Algo Sasuke-kun-dijo indiferente.

Al escuchar su tono de vos tan distinta a la que antes había tenido para el abrió los ojos sorprendido pero inmediatamente volvió a su estado normal, soltó su brazo-Hmp! No- manifestó simplemente pasando a recostarse a la camilla como antes le había indicado ella.

Sin ninguna palabra mas y con un silencio incomodo ella prosiguió a hacer su tarea, le ayudo a que se sacara la camisa desinteresadamente cosa que lo dejo en blanco, si unos días antes estuvieran en la misma situación ella talvez se hubiese sonrojado, eso era lo que el pensaba de pronto la ira se calo en su interior, activo el sharingan y cuando ella se disponía a tocarlo le aparto las manos de encima, ella se sorprendió mucho, lo miro- no me toques- le espeto en la cara.

Ella se enojo- que no querías que te curara idiota- le grito ella harta de su trato y decidida a tratarlo así ella también.

Eso hizo que la poca paciencia del pelinegro llegara a su limite, la tomo de los hombros y en cuestión de segundos la tumbo en la camilla dejándola bajo de el, mientras la veía irónico y con el sharingan aun presente en sus ojos.

- Que…que haces- se había puesto nerviosa, de verdad no entendía el porque de la actitud del moreno y que era lo que pretendía ahora.

Sin hablar ni emitir ningún sonido mas que el de su respiración aprovecho que ella estaba sorprendida y lentamente se acerco a su boca pero al instante que iba a tocarla, los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron detenerse, se aparto de ella como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de quien era.

Mientras una vos fuera de la puerta se oyó- Feita, puedo pasar-

Se trataba de Sai, Sasuke solo agarro con rabia la camisa que se había quitado y se fue de allí inmediatamente no sin antes mandarle una mirada de odio a la chica pelirosa que no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño con dolor.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Una semana después…..**

_- No puedo creer que te hayas salido del cuartel Anbu y dejáramos de ver a la fila de papitos que hay allí por culpa del Uchiha ese- le espeto su Inner._

_- Me lastiman mucho sus tratos, no quiero verle más- le respondió_

_- Ah! Ya como no!- declaro su Inner irónicamente._

_- Es la verdad- trato de alegar._

Tan metida estaba en su discusión interior que no se percato como alguien entraba en la habitación de su departamento, se dio cuenta que sucedía cuando la acostaron de repente contra la cama y le inmovilizaban los brazos y piernas.

- Que diablos- manifestó enojada y dispuesta a safarse del agarre para golpear al idiota que pretendía quien sabe que cosas con ella.

- Sigues siendo tan inútil y tonta como siempre- susurraron en su oído con vos ronca la persona que estaba sobre ella aplastándola.

Ella abrió los ojos completamente- Sa…Sasuke-kun- dijo asustada ya que solo su presencia la desarmaba-suéltame…..que pretendes- trato de decir tranquila y que el no se percatara de lo alterada que estaba, el no dijo una sola palabra pero actuó- ah!- gimió cuando el Uchiha le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

El moreno sonrió al escucharla y al sentirla temblar bajo de el, dándole a entender que para ella, el no le era indiferente, esa tarde cuando le llego el rumor que la Haruno había dejado el cuartel Anbu lo hizo ponerse de muy mal humor, así que espero a que cayera la noche y ella llegara a su departamento para hacerle participe de su enojo pero teniéndola allí debajo no le permitía razonar solo actuar, así que la apretó contra si mientras mordió su cuello sin piedad ella gimió de nuevo y el sonrió con su simple sonrisa de siempre cuando se sentía satisfecho de sus logros.

- suéltame- le grito ella, no quería que el estuviera haciendo esas cosas, no si el la odiaba tanto, hizo uso de su súper fuerza y se lo saco de encima, pero inmediatamente el la inmovilizo de nuevo haciéndole un poco de daño, mientras juntaba su boca con la de ella, le sorprendió de sobremanera pero al sentir que el no iba a detenerse la desespero y sin querer las lagrimas se hicieron presentes y mientras el exploraba su cuerpo con una mano, mientras la otra le sujetaba los brazos y le exigía un beso hambriento no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar salir toda su tristeza y desesperación.

El al percatarse de ello, se separo de ella pasmado por sus reacciones, la miro a los ojos y la vio tan indefensa que sus instintos de protección acudieron desde su interior y no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse a su boca para calmarle y soltar el agarre de los brazos para que fuese ella la que decidiese seguir o no.

Sakura estaba asombrada por la nueva actitud del moreno, era rara y desconcertante pero aun así aunque se sentía indignada por sus actos y comportamientos anteriores, la fuerza de sus sentimientos le negaba el hecho de separarse de aquel contacto y no supo cuando trenzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a corresponder a sus besos y sus caricias, el sonrió en sus labios mientras decidió que no podía esperar mas, e introdujo su lengua en aquella calida cavidad al hacerlo un dulce gemido fue lo que le dio ella en respuesta.

El no sabe cuando fue que sentirla cerca le provocaba esa adicción que lo sacaba de sus cabales y que le hacia comportarse como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero sabia que no se iría esa noche sin probar ese cuerpo que desde hacia mucho secretamente deseaba.

Se saco la camisa con desesperación y sus caricias se hicieron bruscas, ella se quejo un poco pero sus besos la mantenían temblando y excitándola, el no sabia como tratarla era la primera vez que hacia algo así, pero sentía que las necesidades carnales le exigían poseer a esa mujer en ese momento.

Quito la blusa de la pelirosa casi arrancándosela, estaba perdiendo el control, la pelirosa se dio cuenta pero no hizo nada para detenerlo por que lo cierto era que sentir a Sasuke así de brusco y en parte desesperado por ella le llenaba, le gustaba y le excitaba demasiado para querer quitárselo de encima.

Lo jalo hacia ella mientras trababa de calmar sus ansias con sus besos y su amor por el y que aunque el no sintiera lo mismo y no significara igual lo que estaba pasando para ella era como un sueño que se estaba siendo realidad, entregarse al único hombre que había amado siempre.

Sasuke se deshizo de toda la ropa, de la suya y de la de ella, dejándola desnuda y a su merced, decidió bajar y probar todo lo que deseaba.

Lamió, beso y absorbió su cuello como quiso, dejando pequeñas marcas en el, luego bajo e hizo lo mismo con sus pechos desesperadamente mientras sus manos vagaban por las piernas de la pelirosa provocándole pequeñas descargas y escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola arquearse y gemir cada vez mas alteradamente mientras ella le halaba los cabellos a el excitándolo, luego lo jalo de nuevo hacia su boca y le hizo sentir con sus besos lo que el le había provocado mientras le acariciaba el cuello y su espalda.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, estaban sudados y temblando, sus cuerpos buscaban la conexión tan anhelada y Sasuke no pudo aguantar mas, sin piedad alguna la tomo de la cadera, ubico su miembro sobre la empapada extremidad de ella y la penetro de una sola embestida traspasando toda barrera que lo separara de ella, la pelirosa grito y rasgo su espalda con fuerza, al sentir el dolor tan agudo que le provoco que Sasuke se abriera paso en su interior, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, el se quedo un momento quieto mientras enterraba su cara en los rosados cabellos con olor a cerezo de ella, esperando a que le indicara si podía seguir.

A ella le dolía y mucho, pero aun así, el de alguna manera le hacia saber que la entendía, contando que estaba saciando sus deseos carnales también, cuando se sintió preparada le expreso que podía continuar, el se reincorporo un poco momento que aprovecho ella para besarlo mientras el comenzaba a empujar en su interior, al sentir la primera embestida la chica de ojos verdes cerro los ojos y ahogo un grito en la boca del pelinegro, esas sensaciones de sentirlo tan cerca, tan suyo, le hacían perder la razón aunque el no la quisiera en ese momento estaba con ella y eso era suficiente.

Mientras que el moreno cada vez que se enterraba en ella con saña, mas rápido y mas fuerte, la sentía suya, solamente de el, no iba dejar que nada ni nadie se le acercara, un sentimiento de posesividad invadía su interior mientras activaba el sharingan y seguía acometiendo cada vez mas desenfrenadamente, apretó sus pechos y la beso bruscamente cuando sintió que el cielo estaba cerca y al momento de dar la ultima embestida sintió como ella se tensaba y le regalaba un dulce quejido haciéndole saber que ella también había llegado, se derramo dentro de ella y luego se desplomo encima suyo aplastándola con su cuerpo, mientras su cabeza se enterraba de nuevo en su cabello ese que le parecía tan excitante y trataba de controlar su respiración junto a ella.

Sakura se sintió maravillada un momento por las nuevas sensaciones recién descubiertas, le habían dicho que eso era raro a veces y otras que era increíble pero nunca imagino que tanto, talvez lo sentía tan estupendo porque lo había experimentado con "el", con su único amor, quería decirle, gritarle que lo amaba pero de pronto el miedo se hizo presente, el dolor del rechazo se calaba en sus huesos y no quería lastimarse mas de lo que estaba, así que prefirió quedarse en silencio.

Sasuke no sabia que estaba esperando se sentía inquieto, ella no decía nada y eso lo incomodo, después de un rato cuando se sintió mas calmado se separo de ella quien exclamo un suspiro cuando salio de su interior, se dio la vuelta busco su ropa, se cambio y se fue sin mirarla siquiera.

Cuando el se había marchado ella se quedo allí donde la había dejado y lloro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días seguían pasando como si nada hubiera pasado, Sakura ya había vuelto al hospital y todo seguía igual, no había visto a Sasuke en todo ese tiempo ni tenia noticias de el, aun le afectaba lo que había sucedido pero si paso fue porque ella lo había permitido y querido.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Un mes después……..**

- Vamos Sai no seas tan negado ya ni Naruto es así por dios- le expresaba la pelirosa.

- Es que no me sale- le respondió el pelinegro.

Estaban sentados en una banqueta del parque principal de Konoha en el lugar más alejado, donde solo pocos lo frecuentaban.

- Bueno haber acércate y dime lo que hemos estado ensayando estos días- sonrió- no que tu señora belleza valía para pasar esa vergüenza-manifestó ella.

- Bueno ya!- alego el chico.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabia el que lo había llevado a ese lugar, no había tenido el valor de buscar a Sakura después de lo que había pasado, no era que tuviera miedo o algo pero se sentía extraño, incomodo y raro, empezaba a desesperarse, el no la quería ver pero interiormente sentía que ese sentimiento desconocido que había estado perturbándolo todo ese tiempo le hacia necesitarla, de pronto volvió la vista a lo lejos y le pareció ver una cabecita rosada y ……un momento había alguien mas a su lado y se estaba acercando mucho a ella como si fuera a……de inmediato activo el sharingan y apretó el puño mientras se acercaba a ellos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bien- trago saliva- señora belleza yo..- se iba inclinando cada vez más y más hasta estar muy cerca-

- Sai…yo- la pelirosa desempeñaba su papel.

- Quieres ser mi nov….- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que lo tomaban bruscamente del cuello, cerro los ojos cuando de pronto sintió como lo estrellaban contra el tronco de un árbol, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada pintada en rojo sangre y 3 comillas alrededor.

Sakura no había podido reaccionar cuando sucedió todo aquello ya que había sido en una fracción de segundos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba se paro

Y fue inmediatamente allí- Sasuke suelta a Sai-le grito, pero el Uchiha al contrario apretó mas el agarre.

- Que rayos te sucede Sasuke-kun- expreso Sai.

- No te quiero cerca de ella-gruño el moreno pero solo Sai lo escucho y cayó en la cuenta.

- Sasuke suéltalo- le grito nuevamente la pelirosa preocupada por su amigo, el pelinegro soltó a Sai para volver la vista a ella completamente enojado pero al verla con los ojos aguados y mirada triste aquel sentimiento molesto domino sus sentidos.

La tomo entre sus brazos mientras ella pataleaba un poco y le pedía que la bajara ya que no entendía que diablos estaba pasando, pero el no le hizo caso y se esfumo con ella en brazos dejando solo a Sai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Suéltame ya- le grito la pelirosa al sentir que habían llegado a la casa de Sasuke, cuando el la dejo en suelo pasando de sus gritos- Que diablos te sucede a ti ah! Como vienes y lastimas a mis amigos, quien te haz creído-

- Hmp! Tu eres solo mía- le miro con el sharingan activado, ella retrocedió por inercia y el la seguía, la tomo de los hombros y la tumbo en el sillón de la sala- nadie va a tocarte mas que yo-

- Que te pasa Sasuke- manifestó la chica de ojos verdes un poco asustada por el comportamiento del moreno- si tu me odias- le grito con ojos decididos, el en respuesta la beso bruscamente mientras le inmovilizaba los brazos, ella no quería corresponder pero inevitablemente cedió.

Siempre fue débil de carácter y sus sentimientos se anteponían ante su razón y su corazón no le pedía otra cosa que dejarse llevar por su amor.

Sasuke le hizo el amor toda esa tarde hasta que las fuerzas les abandonaron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que si tenían una relación, pues la verdad es que no eran nada, simplemente si el la veía platicando con otro no dudaba en llevársela y hacerla suya para recordarle a quien le pertenecía.

Sakura estaba cansada ya, llevaban 3 meses con la misma tontería, al principio hasta le había parecido bien aceptar una relación o bueno lo que tenían sin condiciones, pero el nunca demostraba siquiera afecto por ella y tampoco era que ella era mártir y tonta, era una de las kunoichis mas importantes de la villa y se había cansado de jugar ahora le iba a poner las cosas bien claras a ese idiota.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había hecho costumbre, si no la tomaba aunque fuera una vez, no se sentía tranquilo, no dormía con ella, no vivía con ella, bueno ni siquiera pasaba más tiempo con ella, del que fuera disfrutando con su cuerpo, pero aun así para el, ella le pertenecía y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se la arrebatara.

Llego al departamento de Sakura como lo hacia últimamente, la encontró recién duchada, aun se estaba secando el cabello, que estando húmedo desprendía aun mas fuertemente el aroma que lo volvía loco, se acerco a ella que lo vio desde el espejo de su tocador, la abrazo por detrás y estaba dispuesto a tomarla cuando ella lo aparto de si y de un puñetazo lo lanzo lejos de ella.

Su actitud lo saco de sus casillas, activo el sharingan completamente molesto y la tumbo en la cama, ella le miraba decidida y enojada y empezó a forcejear con el para safarse del agarre- Sakura- gruño el- que te pasa- le espeto muy cerca de su cara.

- Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada- le grito ella.

- Y eso quien lo ha decidido- pregunto el con rabia.

- Nunca hemos tenido nada y tú me tienes harta-le grito de nuevo.

Ese ultimo comentario quedo resonando en la mente del pelinegro, sintió una punzada en el pecho y sin saber porque lo único que quiera era salir de allí- Hmp!-dijo sin importancia y se levanto de allí indiferente y se fue mientras en su mente la frase _**"Tu me tienes Harta"**_ resonaba sin piedad lastimando sin saber porque el corazón del moreno.

Cuando el se marcho tan frió y sin importarle siquiera sus palabras, Sakura se sintió muy mal, ella ahora se sentía peor, lo había alejado para que el entendiera pero por lo visto lo único que logro fue hacer que el la odiara mas.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**1 semana después……..**

Algo lo había estado molestando, últimamente estaba de malas mas de lo normal casi no le daba hambre y la ausencia de Sakura lo tenia enfermo.

Mientras ella se sentía fatal, estaba triste por todo lo que había pasado, casi no comía, a veces en la mañana sentía nauseas y una que otra vez no había podido evitar vomitar si algunos olores que no le agradaban sin saber porque le provocaban aquello, se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo que podría estar pasando, ella se cuidaba era cierto pero habían ocasiones en las que el cansancio o talvez el no tener a la mano lo que necesitaba le habían hecho descuidarse así que lo mas probable era lo que tenia en su mente en esos momentos.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A la mañana siguiente…**

- Frentona- dijo animada la rubia entrando por la puerta- te he traído el resultado del examen que te hiciste ayer- expreso dándoselo en la mano- que es – pregunto.

- Nada que te importe cerda- manifestó la pelirosa.

- Oye que hayas dejado a Sasuke-kun no ha sido mi culpa así que no te desquites conmigo- objeto la chica de ojos azules.

- El y yo nunca fuimos nada así que no digas que lo he dejado porque no es así- protesto la chica ojiverde.

- Ah si! Pero si que pasaban ratos juntitos kukuku- se burlo la rubia.

La pelirosa al instante se sonrojo- cállate, el no me quiere así que deja el tema- pidió mientras abría el sobre, pero en un instante en el que no se dio cuenta la ojiazul le arrebato el sobre y lo termino de abrir ella- Ino- deja eso espeto molesta.

- No- dijo la rubia mientras leía- prueba de embarazo, Haruno Sakura- abrió los ojos sorprendida- "positivo"-abrió la boca grandemente mientras volvía la vista a la ojiverde preocupada- Sakura- dijo con tristeza.

- No me mires como si me fuera a morir- expreso simplemente Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba harto, la verdad era que ella si le hacia falta, rayos y el ahora, apretó el puño- Maldición-se dijo mientras iba caminando hacia la oficina de Sakura en el hospital, iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho la vos de Ino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sakura…no se que decirte- manifestó la rubia.

- El me odia- repitió la pelirosa.

- Yo entendería si no quisieras tener al bebe- se callo al ver la mirada de la chica de ojos verdes.

- Ino…yo..- no pudo seguir hablando ya que la puerta se había abierto de golpe ambas volvieron la vista y se encontraron con el moreno, con el sharingan activado, el chico miro a Ino con tanto desprecio y rencor que hizo que ella se marchara corriendo.

Inmediatamente Sasuke cerro la puerta luego se dirigió a la pelirosa que tenia enfrente y con una velocidad inhumana la tomo de los hombros con fuerza haciéndole daño mientras la miraba enojado, ella al verlo así no pudo evitar sus lagrimas.

El al ver que ella no le decía nada la zarandeo un poco- Porque?- le pregunto molesto. Ella no entendía que le preguntaba así que siguió en silencio eso lo altero mas- maldición porque no quieres tenerlo- le grito mientras su mirada iba cambiando a una llena de dolor.

- De que estas hablando- manifestó ella- además porque actúas así tú me odias- le grito con rencor.

El al ver su reacción la beso con rabia, lastimando sus labios rosados, cuando se separo de ella- no te odio, nunca lo he hecho- le dijo, la soltó y se dio la vuelta- porque no quieres al bebe- demando el.

Ella se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, ella nunca había dicho que no iba a tenerlo, mucho menos que no lo quería, hacia un momento se había enterado y ella mas bien estaba ilusionada con ser madre- yo nunca….- pero el la interrumpió.

- Porque es mió, es por eso que no lo quieres- volvió la vista hacia ella, y Sakura lo vio el no la miraba como antes, como siempre, el ahora parecía- yo quiero tener una familia contigo-admitió y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente luego sonrió.

Se acerco a el y sin que el se lo esperara lo abrazo- nunca dije que no lo quería y mucho menos que no iba a tenerlo- le confeso, al momento el correspondió al abrazo mientras la apretaba contra el.

Y Sakura lloro, estaba feliz, el no le había dicho que la amaba, ni le estaba pidiendo matrimonio de rodillas como lo hacían los príncipes de los cuentos que leía de niña, pero con lo que le había expresado era mas que suficiente para hacerle saber que aunque el no se lo dijera nunca, el la quería, talves siempre lo habia hecho y su comportamiento anterior había sido porque el nunca había sabido como expresarse abiertamente, era muy celoso y posesivo lo sabia de antemano y lo único que quería era cuidar de ella.

Sasuke no entendía muy bien ese sentimiento que lo ataba a ella, pero si sabia que no quería estar lejos de ella, cuando escucho lo que Ino le dijo que no tuviera el bebe, sintió como algo por dentro se le quebraba y como la rabia se apoderaba de su ser y había querido gritarle y lastimarla a ella a su pelirosa pero no podía ese sentimiento lo detenía, ese algo talvez, llamado Amor que ella decía sentir por el desde niños.

- Sakura- la llamo

- hum- expreso simplemente ella.

- Eres Molesta- la abrazo mas fuerte, mientas una mini sonrisa adornaba su cara.

Sakura sonrio- Te amo Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirosa abrazando con fuerzas a su pelinegro y el en respuesta se separo un poco de ella y la beso.

**Cuando caminas por la calle viendo a la gente pasar, cuando el viento golpea tu cara y te quedas sin respirar, cuando el corazón late tan fuerte y sientes que solo a su lado puedes llenar el vació que tienes cuando se va, cuando sientes un algo que no te deja tranquilo si tu persona importante no esta, ese algo es llamado "Amor".**

**Fin…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias por leerlo. **

**Me regalan un review si!**


End file.
